Recueil Naruto
by Miyuki19
Summary: Quelques petit One shot - si on peut réellement appeler ça comme ça... - très très court. Bonne lecture
1. Colère

Coucou ! C'est un OS trèèès trèèès court, désolé ! Mais j'ai une raison à cela :

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Colère" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Naruto était très en colère. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cela ce passait comme ça ? Putain ! Cela faisait un moment qu'il faisait le tour du village. Konohamaru l'avait croisé, mais le petit garçon avait préféré avec raison, fuir très loin du blondinet. Naruto en colère, ce n'était pas si rare que ça. Mais c'était toujours assez choquant. Tout le monde était habitué au blondinet souriant criant sur tous les toits qu'il serait hokage ! Mais là, le joyeux garçon c'était transformé en boule de nerf. Personne ne savait qu'elle en était la raison. Tsunade soupçonnait une prise de tête avec Sasuke, son coéquipier. Mais il n'en était rien.

**" Gamin... Tu t'énerve réellement pour CA ? " **

C'était kyuubi qui avait parlé. Sa voix grave résonna dans son esprit.

" Pour "ça " ? Mais kyuubi, tu te rend compte de comment tu en parle ? "

**" Vu ce que c'est ... "**

"La ferme ! "

Il cracha quelques jurons qui aurait pu faire pâlir encore plus Orochimaru et donna un violent coup de poing sur le mannequin d'entrainement. Ce soir-là, le pauvre mannequin mourut dans d'atroce souffrance. Mais Naruto n'en fut pas plus soulagé.

Il alla donc chercher Sasuke pour un combat. Le blond perdit, évidemment. Pas à cause de sa force, non. Mais à cause de sa concentration. Il était bien trop énervé pour réussir a touché l'Uchiwa.

" Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ?

- Si je te le demande...

- Teuchi-san est en vacances !

-Teuchi-san ?

-... Tu ne sais même pas ça ? C'est le patron d'Ichiraku ! C'est lui qui fait les meilleurs ramens du monde ! "

Sasuke était éstomaqué. Naruto était énervé pour CA ? Vraiment, il ne le comprendrait jamais !


	2. Lapsus

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Lapsus" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Naruto en avait marre. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des lapsus ! Non, pas des lapsus révélateur. NON. Mais non je vous dis ! Bon, ok, si...

Le premier avait été avec Sasuke. Ce dernier lui avait montré son nouveau kunai et, alors qu'il voulait dire " Wouah, il est beau ton kunai ! " Il avait dit..."Wouah, il est beau ton cul ! "Est-ce utile de préciser que l'uchiwa c'était éloigné de dix bons mètres ? Non je ne pense pas. Le deuxième avait été avec Sakura. Cette fois, c'était en mission. Et Sakura l'avait engueulé parce qu'il n'avait pas coupé son pain avec l'aide d'une planche et il avait voulu dire " Tu as une planche a pain ? "Et malheureusement pour lui il avait dit...

" Tu es une planche a pain ? "

Inutile de dire que la jeune fille, déjà complexé par son tour de poitrine, n'avait pas apprécié.

Le troisième ? Avec konohamaru ! Il avait voulu dire " Il est bon ton nouveau jutsu ! " Et il avait dit...

" Il est con ton nouveau jutsu ! " Le gamin l'avait traité d'imbécile et était parti en murmurant quelque chose comme " je ne suis qu'un incompris ! "

Le quatrième de la journée était avec Hinata. La pauvre jeune fille avait enfin réussi a ne pas s'évanouir en lui parlant et, alors qu'elle était fière d'elle, Naruto lui avait dit :

" Tu es vraiment stupide, Hinata ! " et le tout, avec un sourire !

Ce qu'il voulait dire ? " Tu es vraiment timide, Hinata ! "

Il en avait marre ! Vraiment ! Comment était-ce possible d'enchainer autant de lapsus en une seule journée ? Finalement, il rentra chez lui. Il avait assez fait de mal comme ça dehors ! Et chez lui, personne ne l'attendait. Pour une fois, il en était heureux.


	3. Baiser

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Baiser" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Kiba était un coureur de jupon. Et oui mesdemoiselles, monsieur était un donjuan ! En même temps, avec une telle classe ... (Kiba, arrête d'écrire à ma place !) *toussote* Son passe-temps ? Embrasser les filles. Il rêvait d'embrasser toutes les filles qu'il croisait - de son âge, évidemment. Il n'allait pas embrasser Tsunade !

Il avait déjà embrassé Hinata. C'était facile, elle ne savait pas dire non.

Elle avait simplement rougie, bégailler et elle était rentrée chez elle toujours aussi rouge.

Sakura, là il avait failli mourir. Il lui avait volé son premier baiser, elle qui rêvait que ce soit Sasuke qui lui prenne ! Il s'en était tiré de justesse. Elle l'avait laissé entre la vie et la mort.

Tenten, elle, était trop choqué pour réagir et il avait réussi à la persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il valait mieux pour sa survie. Car Neiji veillait au grain !

Ino aussi, il l'avait eu ! Sauf que pour elle cela avait été bien plus simple. ELLE l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi ? Et bien... L'alcool, ça aide bien.

Ce que Kiba n'aurait jamais imaginé par contre, c'est que les filles parlent. Et quand les filles parlent, ça fait mal. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva a courir dans les rues de konoha, poursuivit par des furies qui hurlaient des " tuéééééé " très effrayant.(Même la douce Hinata le poursuivait !)

Elles finirent par le coincer dans un coin. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne souhaitait pas simplement parler. Il ressortit du dit coin une heure plus tard. Il n'avait jamais été aussi blessé de sa vie. Même Orochimaru était de la rigolade à côté d'elles !

" Donner des baisers à toutes les filles que je croise, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée... ! "


	4. Flamme

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Flamme" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Flamme... Sasuke utilisait les flammes. Et la flamme était ce qui le représentait le mieux. Souvent il se disait qu'il avait une volonté de flamme. La volonté de tuer son frère. Itachi. Et il savait qu'il allait réussir. Car il était comme une petite étincelle, devenant de plus en plus grande, détruisant tout sur son passage. D'un pas décidé, il décida, pour être sûr de ne pas flancher et d'atteindre son objectif, de brûler sa maison. Sans maison, il n'avait plus d'endroit ou rentrer. Il pourra continuer son chemin sans se soucier de son chez lui.

Il avancera et deviendra une grande et puissante flamme. Il montrera à Itachi qu'il n'est plus celui qu'il était. Sa maison, remplis de souvenir, brulait devant ses yeux. Sans regret, il se détourna de ce spectacle et se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Il croisa Sakura en route qui tenta de le raisonner. Il aurait peut-être cédé à ses paroles s'il n'avait pas brulé sa maison. Mais maintenant, il était résolu. Il laissa la jeune fille endormie sur un banc (Rustre !) et parti.

Il accorda un regard à sa demeure qu'une fois loin du village. Même de là où il était, il pouvait voir le feu illuminé le village endormi. C'était un spectacle étrange et le jeune Uchiwa parvint à retenir ses larmes de justesse. Il n'allait plus pleurer. Plus jamais. Tel serait sa volonté de "flamme". Pourquoi il ne disait pas " volonté de feu " ? Parce qu'il trouvait que "feu " était un mot trop petit pour qualifier sa volonter.

Quelques années plus tard, il parvint a accomplir ses objectifs. Mais sa volonter n'était plus. Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Maintenant qu'Itachi était mort. Son frère était mort ! Lui, le puissant Itachi. Le gentil Itachi. Toute sa volonté s'effondra. Et il laissa les flammes de son coeur le dévorer. Doucement. Petit a petit. Il se demanda si cette flamme appréciait de lui faire subir cette lente torture. Et il tomba dans la folie. La folie à cause de la flamme de sa volonter.


	5. Précision

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "précision" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Sasuke, debout a quelques centimetre de trois cibles lança trois kunais. Tous atteignirent les cibles en question. Un petit sourire fier étira ses lèvres. Petit a petit, il devenait plus fort. Un jour, il serait comme son grand-frère ! D'ailleurs, vu l'heure, celui-ci devait être en train de s'entrainer. Avec cette pensée, il se dirigea vers le petit bois qu'Itachi affectionnait particulièrement.

Il le trouva effectivement en train de s'entrainer et l'observa avec attention, retenant tous les gestes que l'ainé faisait. Il voulait atteindre la même précision que lui et il y arriverait. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il l'observe et qu'il s'entraîne autant, voir plus que lui. Deux heures plus tard, Itachi s'entraînait toujours et Sasuke continuait à analyser ses mouvements.

Plus tard, lorsque son grand-frère quitta le petit bois, Sasuke l'imita. Sautant, visant, tirant. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Un seul de ses kunais atteignirent leurs cibles. Les neuf autres étaient plantés sur le sol. Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ? Il faisait tout exactement pareil que son grand-frère ! Un problème de puissance ? Non, sinon le premier kunai n'aurait pas atteint sa cible. Quoi que... Non, il n'allait pas remettre en cause sa force. Il était un Uchiwa, après tout. Il était fort. Et il serait encore plus fort qu'Itachi.

Sa volonté d'être plus fort que son frère lui permit de continuer à s'entraîner malgré la fatigue qu'il commençait à ressentir. Vers 19 heures, il finit par rentrer chez lui, déçu. Il n'avait pas réussi à en planter plus de deux.

Il se fit gronder par sa mère, mangea et partit se coucher en pensant que sa mère était vraiment pas cool de le gronder alors qu'il s'entraînait pour être un homme, un vrai. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Les parents ne comprennent rien. Il allait être la fierté de sa famille plus tard, il serait trop fort et il battrait même Itachi. Elle pouvait bien le laisser s'entrainer en paix ! Pour la peine, il continuera à rentrer si tard et la boudera !

Le lendemain, il s'entraîna encore. Jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'oblige à rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de sa maison, il s'attendait à ce que sa mère l'accueil d'un " T'ETAIS OU ? J'ETAIS INQUIETE NON DE DIEU ! RENTRE PLUS TOT ! " mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Intrigué, le petit garçon l'appela. Aucune réponse. Il commença à paniquer. Il fouilla toutes les pièces de sa maison à sa recherche et il finit par la trouver.

Mais il aurait aimé ne jamais la trouver. Lorsqu'il la vit, il eu envie de vomir. Elle était morte. Son père aussi. Ils étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, pleins de sang. Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Une silhouette familière se tenait près des corps. Il se rapprocha de celle-ci malgré ses jambes tremblantes et vu qu'il s'agissait de son grand-frère bien aimé.

Il fut soulagé de le voir en vie. Mais ce soulagement s'évapora lorsqu'il comprit que c'était lui qui avait assassiné leurs parents. Il pleura beaucoup, lui demanda pourquoi et la réponse de son frère lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il voulait juste se tester, connaitre sa force. Et pour cela, il avait tué sa mère, son père, ses amis, ses voisins... Le dégout qu'il ressentit à ce moment le fit vomir. Le regard froid de son frère, le massacre de son clan... Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il y avait quelques heures, il était encore en train d'entrainer sa précision !

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke, dans le petit bois déjà cité, s'entraînait encore. Il sauta, visa et tira. Les dix kunais atteignirent leurs cibles. Il ne sourit pas, ne ressentit aucune fierté. Son regard froid ne voyait pas les cibles. C'était son frère qu'il avait visé.

Son but avait toujours été de le dépasser. Et c'était toujours le cas. Sauf que maintenant, il voulait aussi se venger. Il le tuerait.


	6. Pépin

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "pépin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Au passage, je suis désolé qu'il soit si court. Pour ma défence, j'ai eu l'idée a 41 donc j'avais plus trop de temps ^^' Désolééééééé !

...

Naruto avait un pépin. Non, pas un pépin de pommes, bande d'idiot ! Un problème, un désagrément, un... Bon, je pense que vous avez compris... Il adorait trop la prononciation de " pépin" pour dire autre chose.

Sasuke lui avait déjà fait une remarque à propos de ce mot...

" Etouffe toi avec ton pépin et fou moi la paix, Usuratonkachi ! "

Il n'avait pas trop apprécié et, comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient chamaillé amicalement...

Sakura avait aussi donné son avis sur ce mot.

" Ce n'est pas très cool comme mot ! Vaut mieux parler comme Sasuke-kun ! Prends-en de la graine, Naruto ! "

Là, il était parti en dépression et avait tout fait pour ne plus prononcer ce mot qu'il trouvait pourtant fort sympathique. Sans succès.

Konohamaru aussi, c'était moqué de lui !

" Pépin ? T'es sûr que tu es plus âgé que moi ? T'es nul, Naruto ! "

Là, il lui avait dit qu'il avait appris une superbe technique mais que, comme il s'était moqué de lui, il ne lui apprendrait jamais. Le petit garçon était parti en pleurnichant sous l'oeil vengeur de Naruto.

Shikamaru lui, lui avait dit :

" Tu sais qu'un pépin est aussi un parapluie ? "

Naruto, ne le sachant pas, avait cru que le Nara voulait se moquer de lui et avait répondu qu'il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Quelques jours plus tard il avait entendu le Nara raconter cette histoire à Choji qui avait bien rigolé devant l'ignorance du blond. Vexé, Naruto bouda Choji et Shikamaru plusieurs jours.

Hinata, elle, ne lui avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de s'évanouir avec un " Naruto-kun... ", comme d'habitude quoi !

Le seul qui n'avait rien dit était Gaara. En même temps, le jeune Sabaku n'était pas très bavard. Il s'était contenté d'une microscopique expression de surprise à l'entente de ce mot de la part de son ami.

Même une fille bizarre qu'il ne connaissait pas était venue lui en parler. Elle saignait du nez et ricanait étrangement. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle s'appelait Miyuki. Elle lui avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre.

" Pépin ? ... Citron... Lemon... Naruto... Avec... Gaara... Uhuhuhuh... UHUHUHUHUHUH ! "

Et avec un sourire pervers, elle était partie en courant en direction d'un cyber café en hurlant des " LEMONS, FANFICTION, GOOOOOOO, NUIT DU FOF ! "

Il cherchait encore à comprendre. Finalement, avec toutes ces personnes l'interrompant à cause de ce mot, il n'avait pas pu leur dire le pépin en question...

...

Le patron d'Ichiraku étant en vacances, il ne pouvait plus avoir de délicieux ramens ! Et ça, c'était un gros, très gros problème. (Voir " colère " pour mieux comprendre)


	7. Bois

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bois" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Je vous préviens, il y aura beaucoup de note d'auteur. A cette heure-ci, j'aime bien mettre mes commentaires souvent très cons.

...

- Aller, Naruto ! Prends un verre ! J'te ferais une petite dose, promis ! Regarde, beaucoup de jus de fruit et peu de vodka ! Allééééé ! Bois !

- Kiba, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas ! Si c'est pour que je rentre chez moi - du moins si j'y arrive - bourré, ça ne sert a rien !

- T'es pas marrant, Naruto ! ... Allé ! Pour me faire plaisir ! Un petit verre ! Tout pitit pitit !

- Kiba...

- C'est moi ! Allé, allé ! Steuh plaiiiit !

- ... Bon, rien qu'un. Et petite dose, hein ! J'te fais confiance !

Il n'aurait pas du lui faire confiance. L'Inuzuka mit effectivement une petite dose. Une petite dose de jus de fruit. Et une grosse dose d'alcool.

Et Naruto bus sous les encouragements de Kiba qui rigolait interieurement. Son ami était trop naif. Il devrait le connaitre, depuis le temps, quand même ! Ne jamais faire confiance a quelqu'un, même a un ami, en soirée alcoolisé !

Le blond vida son verre d'une traite. Lorsqu'il reposa, son regard chercha a se poser quelque part et il fini par trouver que la poitrine d'Hinata était parfaite pour. Celle-ci le remarqua, rougit violemment et tomba dans les pommes.

(N.A : Elle adore tombé dans les pommes dans mes fictions, z'avez vu ? )

Mais malheureusement pour le blond , Sakura aussi vu son regard.

- Naruto ! Espèce de sale pervers ! Ne regarde pas comme ça la pauvre Hinata ! Cria-t-elle en le frappant.

Trop alcoolisé pour comprendre ce que la rose lui disait, il se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, ce qu'elle ne compris pas. Heureusement pour son cerveau, Shino vint a son secour et lui expliqua ce qu'avait fait Kiba. Celui-ci regretta amèrement sa blague. Il rentra chez lui en boitant, une dent en moins et un oeil au beur noir.

Sakura, inquiète de laisser Naruto dans cet état, essaya de le trainer jusqu'a chez lui, sans succès. Elle finit par abandonner et le laissa a la soirée. (INGRATE! Amie indigne !)

Elle partie en compagnie de Sai finir la nuit. (Bah oui, vu qu'elle est ingrate, elle fini pas avec Sasuke, nah !)

Notre blond préféré (*toussote*) déambula sans but dans la pièce. Son regard croisa celui d'une table (Oui une table a un regard, je vous assure ! ... Non je ne suis pas moi même bourrée pendant que j'écris ces lignes, c'est pas vrai !)

Il s'y interessa de plus prêt et vit la bouteille de vodka. Sans réflechir, il la prit et bu plusieurs gorgé du liquide. Lorsqu'il reposa la bouteille - Lui même ne sut pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas la faire tomber - il eu la brusque envie de monter sur la table. Une fois dessus, il cria un truc incompréhensible dans le but d'attirer l'attention de ses amis. Une fois sûr d'avoir tout les regards braqués sur lui, il se mit a chanter.

- MA VOISINE, MA VOISINEEEEEE cette coquineeeeeeeee ! Elle est un peu grasse, juste assez oui mais pas trop juste un petit surplu de peau qui fait que tu te sens comme sur un bateau !

Le jour on peut voir son sourire, le soir on peut l'entendre jouir ! De toutes les nymphos de la terre oui c'est surement la pireeeeeee ! Elle a tellement de visites que son plumart est applatiiiiiit ! Elle a vu cent fois plus de bites que tous les urinoirs de pariiiiiiiis!

Une fois qu'il eu fini de ( massacrer ) chanter la chanson de François Perusse, il entreprit de faire un strip tease devant ses amis, morts de rires, qui l'applaudisait.

Alors qu'il allait enlever son boxer, une main l'arrêta. Il s'agissait de Gaara. L'un des rares ninjas présent a ne pas avoir bu. Alors que celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Naruto eu la brusque envie de mettre sa langue dedans. Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs.

Ses amis rigolèrent malgré quelques murmures choqué (De Temari et kankuro, sans doute...) Gaara, lui, était bien trop choqué pour réagir.

Notre blondinet fini par se déniaiser - et déniaiser Gaara, donc...

Le lendemain, il se reveilla dans son lit au côté d'un beau roux qu'il reconnut vaguement comme étant son ami, ( déjà que de base faut pas trop lui en demander, alors avec la gueule de bois... ) un puissant mal de crâne et en plus de ça, il ne se rappelait de rien. Il compris immédiatement qu'il s'était bourré la gueule, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. Mais lorsqu'il fit le lien entre la perte de ses vêtements, Gaara nu a côté de lui qui le regardait et l'alcool qu'il avait avalé, il s'évanouït. Tout ça a cause de kiba et de ses " Bois ! Vas-y Naruto ! "

Ne buvez pas (trop) les enfants, ça peut donné ça sinon ! Et ne vous laissez pas influencer par vos amis.

Bon si vous tombez sur un beau roux ou un beau blond, passe encore. Mais si vous tombez sur quelqu'un qui vous detestez, ça va pas le faire ! Donc, ne faites pas ça chez vous !


End file.
